One Thousand and One Nights
by Tango Feroz
Summary: A child is the most precious gift for every mother. If he gets sick she will be there taking care of him and ensuring a fast recovery. But if the child has a terminal diagnosis and his only chance at living depends on an expensive transplant… Would you be able to do anything to get the money? BAMON/Mentions of Kennett A/H. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1: Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't know where I'm going with this but I love the Turkish's TV novel "One thousand and one nights" and at least I had to write something with Bamon on it. Sorry for any grammatical and spelling mistakes.**

Seattle, Washington. His favorite place in the world probably. His safe heaven as some people would put it. Stefan Salvatore was feeling contemplative tonight. There was something nagging at him that he couldn't quite place his finger on. He was successful, handsome, had a tight knit family…then why he felt his life was shallow? Like his job at the empire his family had built a few decades ago was more like a dream from his late father than his. After high school he went to college, just like his father wanted him to. And no it wasn't like he didn't like what he did for living, he liked being an architect. But it was just not his passion.

"Never trust in women; nor rely upon their vows; for their pleasure and displeasure depend upon their passions. They offer a false affection; for perfidy lurks within their clothing. Don't forget that the devil ejected Adam by means of a woman. And never say if I fall in love I will prevent the madness of the lovers. Don't say it. It would be a unique prodigy to see a man leaving safe and sound a woman's seduction."

Stefan broke away from his thoughts when he heard the words spoken and stared at his cousin Damon who was sitting in front of him with a book on his hands. They were having dinner at _Palisade_and although the night was cold they decided to sit in the restaurant's patio so they could admire the stunning waterfront view.

Stefan shook his head and grinned at the nonsense of the book. He took a sip of his half empty glass of wine, his amused green eyes never leaving his cousin's face.

Damon shot him a glare annoyed by Stefan's reaction and closed the book. "Don't laugh. This is serious."

"Those are just tales Damon, nothing more than that," Stefan said. He cocked his head to the side to have a better view of the book's cover. "The Thousand and One Nights."

Damon didn't say anything. He looked down at the now closed book on his hands and ran a hand through the worn cover. The book had an incredible sentimental value to him; it was probably Damon's most treasured possession. His mother had giving it to him as a present on his seventh birthday and nothing about that day had been a walk in the park for either of them. It was the first birthday they spent without Giuseppe Salvatore, his father.

"Not to mention incredible misogynist. If we don't trust in women they won't trust in us." Stefan continued.

Damon smirked then, his eyes now on the calm water. This was the main reason he left the confines of his abode for, to see the beautiful view. He knew he could see it from his mother's house too but Tuesday's nights were reserved for him and Stefan since they started working together at their family construction company. It was a sort of unspoken tradition they had. Damon lifted the lapels of his coat grateful for the barrier it provided from the cold night and turned to Stefan, the naïveté personified.

"Listen carefully what I'm about to say Stef. Women don't care about trust; they are never going to trust a man. The only thing that they care about is money." He said so matter of factly that made Stefan frown.

Stefan leaned back on his chair. His eyes traveled then at the group of women walking by their table blushing and giggling all the while. "It's not like that." He simply said.

Damon saw this too and decided to bring Stefan down a peg or two. "Just look around you," He said signaling the expensive restaurant. His blue eyes landed at the couples sitting three the tables away from theirs. "Those two couples sitting right behind you for example, there is at least thirty years of difference between them. What do you think those women are looking for? Passion? Love?" He snorted as soon as the words left his mouth.

Stefan eyed him like he was crazy; Damon merely rolled his eyes and asked a waiter passing by to bring them the check. Stefan cursed inside his head but took the bait and peered as discretely as he could through his shoulder at the other couples. There were two blonde women with big fake boobs and a tan that made their skin look orange sitting with their companions, two business men who could easily passed like their fathers. And as Damon marked before the age difference between them was very visible just like the intent of one of them who looked right at Stefan and gave him a playful smile. Stefan quickly snapped his head back at his table not engaging in visual contact with the blonde bimbo who looked ready to meet him in the restaurant bathroom if he gave her the signal.

"Ok you've made your point… but I'm not talking about that kind of women," Stefan stressed as he took his wallet out of his coat. "There are others too you know? And this is on me." He said with his eyes on Damon as he handed his credit card at the waiter.

Damon finished his glass of wine and cursed himself for not going for the bourbon. "Like who?" He said raising an eyebrow. Stefan didn't say anything and Damon opened his arms a bit. "Exactly, they are all the same."

* * *

**One thousand and one nights**

Chapter 1

Bonnie Mikaelson had just turned twenty-six the past week and at difference from the young people of her age, her birthday wasn't passed partying and celebrating by going out in a wild night with friends. And it wasn't because she didn't have nothing to celebrate for, because she had, god she had. At the age of twenty-three Bonnie already had obtained a Master's degree in Architecture at Harvard University, had married to the love of her life and had a son fruit of their all consuming love.

Bonnie was not a strange to pain. That feeling had lingered and settled deep within her a long time ago since she was a little girl running around the family home without a caring in the world. Her mother -if she could even call her that- had abandoned her and her dad when Bonnie was just three years old and never came back. Since that moment on her dad had been broken. Rudy Hopkins opted for the path of submerging in work to cope with the pain his wife had caused to their family, leaving little Bonnie to practically been raised by her grandmother.

During her childhood and teenage years her friends and grandmother had been the constant in Bonnie's life, her rock. That was until her grams, Sheila, died when she was on her junior year of high school and her father passed away the summer before she had to leave for college. Bonnie made her mind then; she left Mystic Falls, her hometown, and never looked back.

The college life had been hard at first. Bonnie was a very intelligent girl, but Harvard could make sweat even the most brilliant person. So she threw herself into her study, took refuge in her books and when she thought God and destiny had forgotten all about her, she met Kol Mikaelson and…he turned to be a pain in her ass. Bonnie had had a few boyfriends in her town but never something serious. She had never felt that kind of love that left you with shortness of breath; dilate pupils and heart beating a mile a minute by just seeing _him_ entering a room. Kol with his messy light brown hair and brown eyes was her polar opposite. His attendance at collage was more a family tradition than a desire of him at having a good job in the future. He certainly was having the full experience at college, with parties and everything, but he was incredible intelligent too, something Bonnie hated it and loved it about him. He wasn't supposed to be handsome, charming and smart too!

Needless to say she fall for him, hard_._

It was inevitable, no matter how much she pushed him away, talk horrible things about him he wouldn't fudge. She tried to stop it. The way he was slowly crawling under her skin, leaving her vulnerable and dizzy every time she would look at his gorgeous eyes, because at the end of the day everyone would leave her. Whether they wanted to or not.

Just like her Grams and dad did.

And when she finally gave into him and they started their epic love story she took as a sign that his family didn't like her. Maybe it wasn't meant to be; maybe they didn't belong together like they thought. They were dating for a year when Bonnie met the Mikaelsons and she would have never imagined in a million years that Kol would choose her over his family. She didn't want to be the reason him and his family stop speaking to each other… but she was in love, just like Kol. And they were selfish; they thought that they didn't need anyone but each other and what they have would last until the end.

How wrong they were.

The ring of her phone broke Bonnie away from her thoughts. She took the mobile from her purse and cursed under her breath when she saw the caller I.D.

_Caroline._

She closed her eyes and pressed the accept button.

"Bonnie! Where are you? Mr. Salvatore had been glaring me since I came at the office because you are not here!" The hysteric tone of her best friend's voice greeted her ears.

Bonnie glanced ahead of her to look at the traffic. She was in a taxi and just ten minutes away from the office but with the way traffic was moving she didn't know at what hour she would make it to Salvatore Constructions Inc. "Care, I'm on my way, please make them wait for me. I just left the hospital and the traffic is horrible."

The blonde sighed on the other line. "Okay but hurry up. I swear if Mr. Salvatore keeps looking at me like that, I'm going to send him to hell. Don't care he is my boss."

A smile crept up on Bonnie's face. She finished her talk with her friend and colleague and turned to the driver.

"Excuse me?" She asked. The driver peeled his eyes off the road and looked at her over his shoulder. "Sorry. How much time do you think it will take to reach downtown?"

The driver shrugged a shoulder and looked at her sympathetically. "It's all up to the traffic Miss and with the way it is right now, I think we have for at least twenty minutes more. It's rush hour." He explained.

Bonnie thanked the taxi driver and slumped against her seat. Today was clearly not her day. Even traffic was against her.

* * *

Damon Salvatore entered the conference room of his construction company with his briefcase in hand and dressed in a blue suit. He raised his hand when his employees were about to stand up. There was no need for that. They had been working together for years now and he liked to thing of them as a family.

"Good morning Mr. Salvatore." The architects greeted him.

Damon nodded absently as his eyes traveled at the empty chair next to Stefan's. "Where is our famous awarded architect?" Sarcasm dropped heavily from Damon's voice.

He took a sit at the head of the table and opened the folder that contained the information about the project they were about to discuss. They were present all the most important architects of the company… all but one. He took gratefully the coffee Betty, and old lady dressed impeccably, offered to him and awarded her with one of his charming smiles. Betty, his secretary, shook her head smiling at his charm.

Stefan could only shake his head at Damon's comment. His cousin was the best at his job but he had a habit of being an asshole sometimes. "Mr. Young? I heard that your generation started a campaign against computers?" He said to cut the sudden tension on the room.

It worked. Everyone at the table laughed.

Mr. Young side eyed Stefan and smiled. "Don't make fun of this old man Stefan."

Stefan only shrugged a shoulder and leaned his elbows on the table with a contemplative expression. "People say that the computers killed the chivalry."

"They do?"

"Yeah, so I think I would like to come back at the writing machines' time."

"As it should be son, as it should be." Mr. Young said laughing.

Damon zoned out Stefan's stupid chit chat with Mr. Young and kept his eyes between the folder on his hands and his wristwatch.

_09:30_

Where the hell was she?

* * *

"Sorry for my tardiness."

Damon looked up from the papers on his hands to look at the owner of the apologetically voice. He watched with intense blue eyes as the culprit of his sleepiness nights hesitated on the threshold of the conference room for a second before sauntering in, a whole hour late.

He discretely took on her body from head to toe as she walked to take her seat. Bonnie Mikaelson had the face of an angel and a body that made men and even a few women think in sinful things.

Her attire was always professional yet it never downplayed the tantalizing curves Damon could so easily imagine were behind those pencils skirts and silk tops. Curves, Damon had shamefully fantasized about.

She had been working for his company for three months now. An addition prompted by Stefan who wouldn't stop telling him how brilliant she was and what a huge mistake they would be committing if they didn't hire her. When her resume landed on his hands Damon had to admit he was… impressed something that rarely happened if not ever. At the age of twenty-three she, liked Stefan, had already a Master's degree in architecture under her belt obtained in not other than Harvard University and from there on she began building a career that could even impress his late bastard of a father. Reading her accomplishes in an impersonal peace of paper was one thing, but the minute she stepped foot on his office for the interview previously arranged by Betty, one look at her mossy green eyes and Damon knew he was doomed.

She was an enigma. And one that he wanted to resolve for the first time on his life. But she came to work and when the day was over she was out the door faster than light. Her professionalism was impeccable and sometimes unnerving. She never talked to him about anything not related to work. Not even once she glanced at him in an improper way and Damon knew _very_ well the way he looked.

And now it was the second time she was late this week.

"Don't you have a watch?" His words halted her on her steps.

Bonnie looked around the sudden quiet room before bringing her gaze at her boss, who was sitting at the head of the table glaring at her.

"Of course I have a watch Mr. Salvatore." She said calmly tough a part of her was itching to give him some attitude. She didn't appreciate one bit his condescendingly tone.

Damon smiled as he leaned on his chair. His eyes were on hers. "She has a clock and yet she is late anyways. Well let's start the meeting we are already behind." He said dismissing her. He flicked his gaze at the rest of the people in the table. "As everyone may now we won the competition in Canada, the Whitmore project, which consists in two towers of sixty-five story each. Thank you everyone for your hard work."

"I would like to thank everyone too." Stefan chimed in from his seat at the other head of the table as he played with a pen between his fingers. "Especially at the architect Bonnie who helped us win this project with her contribution. Salvatore Constructions won the architecture prize of The Johnson's foundation with Bonnie's project about passages." He said smiling warmly at the brunette sitting next to him.

Bonnie smiled and nodded as her colleagues congratulated her for her work. She never liked being in the spotlight. Caroline who was sitting across from Bonnie smiled proudly at her. Bonnie chanced a look at the other end of the table only to find her other boss staring right at her.

"Yeah… congratulations again," Damon said and looked away quickly. "You can start with your presentation now."

Bonnie took a deep breath and smoothed her pencil skirt with her hands before standing up. This was her element, what she was good at. Bonnie walked at the center of the room where a big projection screen was already step up, she looked at it to corroborate the right image was in place and when she saw the one belonging to the current project she spun on her heel to face all the eager faces of her colleagues. The construction of the Whitmore towers was one of the most important events of the year in the architecture and construction field. Everyone's expectations were in the project because if successfully done it was going to be the tallest buildings in Vancouver. Bonnie was more than ready for the challenge so she didn't doubt one second when the Whitmore group requested her to be the principal architect in charge of it.

"Just like we can see here, the project covers an area of seventy-five thousands squares meters which fifty-five thousands of them are closed spaces. It consists in two interconnected towers but due to the reflection of the lake it makes them look like as if they were four instead. The first thing we can see-" Bonnie's speech was cut short by the voice of Damon.

"Why don't you take a seat so we can understand you better?" He said dryly. Watching her standing there was making him lose his concentration. This woman was starting to be a problem.

Bonnie's eyes widened before she frowned and did as she was told. She retook her seat and began again.

* * *

"Nate I'm home!" Bonnie called with a big smile as soon as she entered her apartment. She threw her purse and keys in the closest flat surface and made her way down the hall, in search of the love of her life.

The day at work had been slowly. Just like always. Every time she had to leave for work Bonnie felt like something was tearing her apart from the insides. Nate's condition had gotten worst these past few weeks and the mother inside of her wanted more than anything to be next to her son, but sadly she didn't exactly have a choice, she was the only sustain of the family and there were bills to pay. If it wasn't for the money she would have left that company a long time ago. No matter how coveted a position there was. She glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was nearly four in the afternoon. Nate was probably on his bedroom taking a nap. Thank god Caroline had given her a ride from work. Since she sold her car Bonnie spent extra time reaching her house. She couldn't be happier of being home early.

Her heels were off somewhere on the way to Nate's bedroom and she padded through the small hall until she reached the room where her son slept. She knocked softly on the open door.

"Hi baby!" She said with a big smile. Nate who was sitting on his bed heard his mother's voice and immediately lifted his head from the drawing he was painting and flashed a wide smile.

When Bonnie saw the dimple formed of his left cheek as he smiled at her she knew she was putty on his tiny hands. Nathaniel Mikaelson was five years old now and he was the spitting image of his father, right to Kol's hair color to the brown of his mischievous eyes. Sometimes not only the way he looked was Kol's miniature version but surprisingly in his gestures too.

Bonnie was not going to cry. Not in front of her son. He not only he had the name of his father but his strength too. He was a Mikaelson after all and he was going to pull through. Nate was going to be fine. He had to. Because if not Bonnie didn't even want to know what would happen to her. That little boy, looking tired and sitting on his bed, was her reason of existence.

"Mommy is here!" April, Nate's babysitter said happily. She placed the book she was reading before Bonnie arrived on the nightstand and stood up to give the woman a hug. "How was your day? You are early." She noted, glancing at the clock hanging in the wall.

Bonnie accepted gratefully the warm hug. April had been babysitting Nate since he was three years old. She lived in the apartment above from them and had been a great support since Nate's doctor find out the little boy had leukemia. She was a very responsible girl and of Bonnie's extreme confidence but sadly April would be leaving for college in a few weeks and Bonnie knew she had to start to look for a replacement and pronto. It was just that with the doctor's appointments, her work and everything she didn't exactly had the time. Bonnie made a mental note to start babysitter fishing tomorrow.

"Yes. Care gave me a ride." Bonnie replied as they pulled away. "Did this little troublemaker give you any trouble?" She asked with her eyes narrowed playfully on her son.

April with her jacket now in hands shook her head. "No, he was a good boy. After we came back from the doctor, he ate all his food and when it was time of his nap he started drawing."

Bonnie nodded happy with the answer and made her way to the bed. She took a sit at the edge of it and gave Nate a soundly kiss on his cheek tough he kept his eyes on the drawing. Bonnie ran a hand through his messy light brown hair.

"You draw for me?" She whispered softly. Nate nodded his head still very concentrated. "Can I see it?"

"No mom. I didn't finish it yet." He shook his head before looking up at her with his big brown eyes. "I missed you mommy." He said with the sweetest voice Bonnie had heard in all her life. Her heart melted and she gave him more kisses on his face.

"Stop it!" Nate whined. "Mom Stop it!" Bonnie laughed as she began to tickle his belly and Nate's laugh filled the room. He was wearing his favorite Captain America PJ set, a gift Caroline gave him for Christmas.

The house's phone rang.

"I'll get it." April volunteered quickly and left the room.

"So… how was your day baby?" Bonnie asked as she scooted closer to see what he was painting. It was a big house with horses. He was definitely spending too much time with Klaus, Bonnie thought in a good way. Klaus was the only member of Kol's family that kept in touch with them.

Nate changed the green crayon on his hand for a blue one and looked at the paper thoughtfully. "Good. April and I watched TV," He said while frowning cutely. "Mom, why can't I go to work with you?"

Bonnie bit her lip_. Because my bosses don't even know I have a son, she thought._

Before Bonnie could respond a fabricated response April barged inside the room holding the phone for Bonnie. "It's Nate's doctor." She said hurriedly.

Bonnie's eyes widened as she took the cordless phone. "Hello?" She said after clearing her throat. She was sure her heart was pounding a mile a minute. Why was Nate's doctor calling? He saw him that morning.

_"Bonnie? Thank god I found you!" Doctor Robins said enthusiastically. "I have good news...we found a donor Bonnie."_Bonnie's heart positively stopped.

Tears formed on her eyes. "You found it?" She whispered not quite believing it.

_"Yes, yes we did," The doctor confirmed. "Please come to the hospital as soon as you can. We have a lot to discuss about the transplant."_

Bonnie turned around and looked at her son. Today turned out to be the best day of their lives.

Chapter End.

**A/N: Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR RESPONSE. LIFE GOT IN MY WAY WITH THIS STORY BUT I AM BACK! Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Life was unpredictable. That was a big understatement in her life. How it was possible that today was the happiest and saddest day in her life? There was an opportunity palpable, real for her son to be saved and she could so easily lose it if her plans didn't go well. Bonnie could already feel it slipping through her fingers, the only chance her son had at living as she desperately run every single scenario in her head. It wasn't up to her, and this frustrated her to no end.

She could still hear her son's doctor and her conversation in her head. She was sitting across Dr. Robinson in her consulting room. The blonde pediatrician was talking a mile a minute with a smile so big that almost mirrored the one she was sporting for her baby boy's prognosis.

_"__We found the donor Bonnie. She is from Oregon and is thirty years old; she is willing to take a flight tomorrow so she can be in Seattle as soon as possible. The only things we need to sort out are her tickets, food and her stay in the state for the surgery. She is a good woman Bonnie; sadly she lost her child to leukemia a few years back. "_

Bonnie's heart had gone to that woman in that moment. Of course she was going to pay for everything she needed to feel comfortable. She was about to save her son's life. She owed her everything.

_"__Yes, of course I'm going to pay for everything. She doesn't have to worry about that, is the right thing to do. So when can we start the treatment?" _

_"__As soon as the surgery is paid we can start with Nate´s treatment. I recommend you Bonnie to do it as soon as possible as we don't have so much time."_

_"__Okay. How much are we talking about?"_

Bonnie took a deep breath and looked at the mansion before her. _Two million dollars_. That was how much money she needed so her son could have a new opportunity to live. That was the reason she was in a place she had no plans of visiting again in her life. A place that she swore to never put a foot inside again. She didn't have that amount on her bank account. Hell, she had been working and earning a decent salary at Salvatores Holding Inc. for a little less than three months. Between rent, hospital's bill and education she didn't have much left. But she knew someone who did.

The Mikaelson residence was the most beautiful house she had ever seen in her life. And this was saying something since thanks to her job she was able to help create masterpieces in the architectonical scene. Bonnie remembered the first time Kol brought her here, to meet his family, she was so amazed at the view of the mansion and had suddenly became so nervous that Kol had chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her petite shoulders and had whispered soothing words as he began walking them to the door.

_"__Relax darling, they will love you." _He had said so honesty that Bonnie had believed him.

They didn't. Who were they kidding? She didn't have a chance even before meeting them, the Mikaelsons hated her from the very moment Kol had uttered a word about her and they realized just how serious he was. She was not another girl. She was the woman he had chosen to spend his life with. That didn't stop them tough from trying hopelessly to earn their blessing. Esther had tried, Bonnie had to give her that, but Mikael would rather be dead than accepting that his son had decided to go against his wishes to marry some daughter of one of his fat fish friends and decided to marry a girl with no money and no name. Kol had been so angry that day that he had grabbed her hand and practically dragged her with him to the door. He said they didn't need his family, he was fine without them. And if they didn't accept her they could fuck off. Bonnie was rendered speechless. This man was turning everything he knew away for _her_. He was choosing her, Bonnie Bennett. That was the first time in her life Bonnie felt so loved. Of course she didn't want Kol away from his family but she couldn't live without him either. That was not an option. She had for so many years let pass opportunities, hadn't fight hard enough for the things she wanted, that this was not the case. Kol was her happiness and she was putting herself first for once.

She handed the driver the money and climbed out of the taxi. The sky was practically falling down as the rain fall furiously wetting her hair and clothes. Bonnie adjusted her purse on her arm and closed her eyes as she reminded herself she was doing this for her son, she was doing this for Nate. Her pride, the ill-feelings she had towards her in laws and all her insecurities were cast aside for her son´s behalf. She would gladly spent the rest of her life paying every single dollar to this family if it meant her son gets to live a happy and long life.

Bonnie pushed the bottom of the intercom doorbell system and twisted her fingers nervously as she wait for a response. Her heart was on her throat. The voice of an older woman came through the device a moment later asking her who she was here to see.

"Mikael," Bonnie said her voice a little bit rasped. She cleared her throat. "I'm here to see Mikael Mikaelson."

Five minutes later a woman dressed in a service uniform came walking through the mansion´s gate. Her eyed widened when she saw Bonnie standing lost under the rain and Bonnie could see clearly in the woman's face that she knew who she was.

"Miss Bonnie, come inside." The woman who practically raised Kol ushered her inside the big house. Bonnie felt a relief came over her when she followed the woman inside the house. At least Mikael hadn't thrown her out already.

"Stay here I'll announce you." She said squeezing Bonnie's hands and leaving her alone in the foyer. Martha could see clearly the desperation of the young woman in her green eyes. She just hoped everything was fine with her.

Bonnie's throat tightened and breathing was becoming harder to do. She could see a big mahogany table from her spot in the foyer. Everyone was sitting eating dinner and laughing. Esther was sitting at the end of the table and two little girls were in each sides of her. Elijah, Kol's older brother was looking lovingly at one of the little girls and in front of him at the other side of the table was his wife. Bonnie remembered her name was Katherine and from what she gathered from Kol at the time she was an awful woman. But it was Michael who Bonnie was terrified to face. He was sitting at the end of the table with his back away from her.

"Mr. Mikaelson there is a woman who wants to see you." Martha said approaching with caution at her boss.

Everything happened in slow motion as Esther was laughing at something her granddaughter Nadia was saying and the next second she was staring at the eyes of the woman who according to her husband they has lost their son over. Her hand went to her mouth when she saw how broken Bonnie looked. A feeling went through her that she couldn't shake. Something was wrong.

"Bonnie," the Mikaelson matriarch whispered in astonishment.

Michael snapped his head up from his plate and looked head on at his wife. "What did you say?"

Time seemed to stop when Martha stood next to Mikael and he turned to see that woman. Bonnie tried not to cry but the emotions that were running through her were too much to bear. She was standing before Kol's family after five years of not seeing their faces and she couldn't stop the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

She locked eyes with Esther and sent her a pleading stare. She just wanted a minute, just a minute for them to listen to her explain her case. She was sorry for how everything went in the past but she needed help right now.

Esther stood slowly from the chair as if lifted by and invisible force but Michael's voice stop her dead in her tracks.

"And where the hell do you think you are going woman?" He gritted.

Esther looked at him in astonishment as he began to refill his plate as if he hadn't seen his grandson´s mother standing in their foyer looking miserably.

Bonnie hung her head low and tried to keep her eyes dried as a deadly silence fall in the room. She could feel Elijah's eyes on her as well everyone on the table. It was worst that she had imagined. Mikael didn't even give her a second glance; he had just left her standing there like she was no one.

"Please," Esther pleaded at her husband with tears in her eyes. Michael could be so cold but this was downright cruel. "For me, just listen to her."

Elijah looked between his parents and the woman who broke his family apart. She looked just like when he first met her. With her big green eyes and brown curls framing her heart shaped face. Bonnie Bennett was beautiful and in many ways Elijah could see why his brother would throw everything away for her. He still remembered when Kol had surprised him by introducing her first than the rest of her family in a night outing. His little brother was so much in love with the girl that even he had taken a liking to the feisty girl who had achieved to change his brother for the better. But what he could never forgive this woman was tearing his family apart. She had practically bewitched his brother and made him choose between her and them, their blood and flesh. If it wasn't for her his brother would still be alive and sitting and laughing with them, his family, where he belonged. Not buried six feet under at the age of 28.

"How dare you step a foot in this house?" Elijah asked with a barely controlled rage that even Katherine looked surprised. Damn it, living with her in laws was more entertaining than watching a soap-opera she thought peering the soaking wet woman that was once Kol's wife with her brown eyes. She never liked her anyway, so right and judgmental. In Katherine's opinions that were the worst hoes.

Bonnie took a deep breath. "I need to speak with Mr. Mikaelson, is urgent." She tucked her chin up just like her grandmother had taught her.

"Mikael," Esther and her pleading eyes again.

Mikael throw his napkin down and turned to Martha. "Show this woman to the office."

Bonnie released the breath she was holding and followed the lady to the big hall and into the office ignoring the eyes that were burning her back as she walked.

* * *

Mikael never thought in a million years that he would have to see this odious woman again. Had she got no shame in her? How dare she set foot on his property as if she wasn't the reason his son was dead. This was probably one of the worst days of his life. The first one being the day Niklaus was born, that child product of his lovely wife´s indiscretions, all in all Mikael had managed to get through that. He had raised the ungrateful boy as if he was his own and had gotten nothing but headaches in return. But what he could never forget was Kol's death. No one should have to go through what he and his wife had to live. Burying a son was unnatural. And Bonnie Bennett was the reason his family was destroyed. She was the cause his youngest son was dead and buried at such a young age. She poisoned his head with ill words against them and had accomplished to tear his family apart. And now she had the bloody balls to appear on his house?

He pushed away from the chair and stood up avoiding Esther's tearful eyes. Sometimes she would look at him as if he was a monster, Mikael snorted, as if she was freed of sins.

He had to keep his anger at bay when he pushed his office's door open and watched his son's widow standing in the middle of the room.

"What do you want?" He went directly to the point. He stood behind his desk as he watched the woman fidgeted with her fingers.

Bonnie opened her mouth and closed it. She didn't know how to start without breaking apart. "My- my son Nathaniel, he was diagnosed with leukemia," She watched Mikael blue eyes closely and further explain. "Cancer in the blood and he needs a transplant. We found a donor who matches his blood type and tissue cells but for the surgery to happen we need 2 million dollars."

"And?"

Bonnie blinked surprised and confused. "What do you mean and?"

"Why are you talking about a boy who I hadn't seen in my life? Why should I care?"

Bonnie shook her head feeling dazed. "Why should you care?" She repeated. "I'm telling you your grandson could die if he doesn't get this transplant and you are telling me why you should care?"

"Exactly. Why should I care when you clearly didn't?" Mikael said observing as the woman began to cry. Oh how little he cared for her crocodile tears. "I was a father too. I had a son who I loved and who you clearly didn't have repairs on taking away from me. And as for that child, I had never seen his face in my life. He is no family."

"You never asked me to see him!" Bonnie said indignant. She wiped her eyes furiously as desperation began to set in her heart.

"Oh so I should be the one to ask you to meet my grandson? I didn't do anything wrong. I was a father who loved his son and who wanted the best for him. My feelings weren't spared when you and that son of mine decided you didn't need anything from us! I can't have a grandson because I don't have a son named Kol."

Bonnie just stood there, flabbergasted. This man was a monster. He had more money than he could spend in ten lives and he still didn't want to help his own flesh and blood. He was willing to let the only thing that he had of Kol just to teach them a lesson.

"We were young! Whe didn't know what we were doing, we-"

"Don't give me that bullshit," Mikael's chuckled was dark. "You and Kol knew very well what you were doing when you turn your back on this family."

"He is going to die!" Bonnie finally cried in desperation. "My son, your grandson Nathaniel, is going to die if I don't get the money for his surgery. I'm begging you to forgive me and Kol for everything. But this is not Nate's fault he is only 6 years old!"

Mikael looked the woman sobbing uncontrollably on the floor. Life was a circle and everything came back to you whenever you wanted it or not.

"Even if I had ten lives I wouldn't give one of them neither to you or your child."

Bonnie's hand went to her mouth. This couldn't be happening.

Chapter End.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo? I'm not very happy with this chapter but it had been so long and I had a moment to sit and do something that I couldn't wait. Please, tell me how you feel about this, reviews really help me and encourage me. Again thank you so much for your response to the first chapter. Life has been in the middle but now I have vacations (big smile). And of course I hadn't forgotten about Damon. He is a main character in this as well. **


End file.
